The present invention relates to a novel carrier system based on a combination of at least one fatty quaternary amine compound, at least one nonionic surfactant, and at least one anionic silicone, wherein the carrier system allows water-insoluble materials to be incorporated into aqueous solutions.
Certain water-insoluble ingredients which are oftentimes desirable for the treatment of keratinous substrates are inherently difficult to incorporate into aqueous systems such as shampoos and conditioners without forming a traditional emulsion in either cream or lotion form. Moreover, many of these water-insoluble ingredients suppress lathering which makes the use of aqueous systems such as shampoos and body washes less desirable to consumers. Even in those aqueous systems which do employ these types of water-insoluble ingredients, their presence is minimal due to various performance drawbacks such as poor spreadability, foaming, removal and rinsing or, in the case of styling products, difficulties in removal via shampooing.
Also, when formulating clear to slightly limpid aqueous delivery systems for use in treating keratinous substrates, water-insoluble compounds do not lend themselves to being used therein, due to their inability to significantly associate with the water present in the system.
Thus, there remains a need for an aqueous delivery system which can carry water-insoluble materials while remaining both stable and clear, to slightly limpid, in appearance.